Problem: Rewrite ${((7^{6})(8^{-4}))^{5}}$ in the form ${7^n \times 8^m}$.
${ ((7^{6})(8^{-4}))^{5} = (7^{(6)(5)})(8^{(-4)(5)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((7^{6})(8^{-4}))^{5}} = 7^{30} \times 8^{-20}} $